Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Friend
by Hazel Maraa
Summary: [AU] Harry Potter is a wizard! Can you believe it? Well, neither could he... Follow him and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley in their first year at Hogwarts. Neville will eventually be a part of that trio. Ron is undecided. R
1. Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer: I'm a simple girl that likes my brother's shorts, short-sleeved shirts and my red high-heeled flip-flops. Please don't sue, I disclaim.  
----------

Chapter 1 Ginny Weasley 

Harry Potter could not believe his luck. He was going to a boarding school – away from the Dursleys'! The Dursleys, Petunia, Vernon and their son Dudley, were his horrid relatives that he lived with. Harry looked at his train ticket again. Platform 9 and 3/4. Looking around, he saw Platform 9, and Platform 10, but where was this 9 and 3/4? He looked between the platforms and blinked.

Sitting there was a scarlet steam engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" etched into the side. Harry's eyes widened and glanced quickly around him, hoping it was only his imagination and that the Wizarding train wasn't just randomly in the middle of the platforms. No one seemed to notice it. Harry hesitantly went to investigate. He was met with no resistance, but he heard a scream behind him.

Harry turned around, startled. Why had this woman screamed? There was nothing there besides another platform… Behind him, a woman had wide eyes and was pointing at him, gaping. Harry looked back toward the platform, and closely inspected it. There was a slight shimmering of the air where he had walked through earlier.

Harry looked at the woman again. She was still pointing at him with a fearful look.

"Witch! Witch I say! What are you all standing around for! A _witch_ is just right there!" She shrieked. Harry's eyebrows threatened to disappear beneath his hairline and looked at the crowd that had formed around them. A nearby officer had heard the commotion and had come over to the woman.

"Now Miss…"

"Are you nuts! There's a _witch_ standing there and you're asking me my name! Absurd! Arrest that witch, officer!" The hysterical woman had suddenly taken on a commanding tone. The officer glanced at Harry uncertainly, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Nodding to himself, the officer gently took the woman's hands.

"Now, Miss, there are no witches around here. This is the 20th century, no witches around here…" The officer kept saying that in a soothing tone, trying to lead her away. The woman would have none of it.

"You think I'm crazy! No matter! I will get the witch myself! Prepare to die, witch!" She suddenly took a sword from off of her belt. Harry stood there like a deer caught in headlights. She lunged at him and he fled.

-----------

Ten minutes later, Harry peeked out of the men's toilets and glanced around fearfully. Seeing no sword-wielding maniac, he stepped out in relief. He found his belongings again quite easily as no one had touched the cart. He the boarded the train with no other mishaps, but silently vowing to himself that he would figure out what the shimmering air was and if time travel was plausible. After all, the witch-burning days were back in the 18th century.

Harry sat in his compartment, barely able to contain his excitement (momentarily forgetting his shock at the woman). He was a _wizard!_ Apparently, it hadn't quite sunk into him yet. The glass door opened, and a red haired girl popped her head in the door. She smiled apologetically at him.

"Hey, could I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry nodded, curios to meet a witch (a real one, anyway) his age.

"Ginny Weasley, you?" Harry shook her hand and murmured, "Harry Potter." He had a feeling that he didn't want people to know who he was. Ginny looked at him, and said with a smile,

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you." Harry hardly forced a smile and replied a bit louder, "Harry Potter." Ginny didn't gape or have huge eyes that darted up to his forehead. He appreciated that. Ginny's eyes simply widened slightly and kept her eyes determinedly on his. He could tell they'd be very fast friends.

------------

A/N—What'd you think? Worth continuing? Please review! I'll beg if I have to! (eh, I'd rather not though, if it's all the same to you all…)

-Hazel


	2. On The Hogwarts Express

A/N - Hey all. HP & DDF chp 2. Enjoy...

XXXXxxXXXX

Ginny, it turns out, was the only girl in a family of boys. Six of them (not including her father), in fact. She told Harry about all of her brothers...

There was Bill, her favorite (turns out that the oldest male and youngest female get along wonderfully), who was a curse breaker for Gringotts (Harry remebered that to be the Wizarding Bank). He had a "wicked cool fang earring". Ginny didn't see him often, but when she did, he'd always brought her back something.

Then there was Charlie. Charlie, it seemed, was the one that was firecest and most independent. He dealt with dragons in Romania (Harry shuddered here; he hadn't heard good things about Romania). Ginny laughed at him when he mentioned that, and said that Charlie was well off.

Percy came next in her family, and this year he was a prefect. He was, she said in all seriousness (though Harry suspected she'd been joking after reflecting on what she'd said), "the most annoying, bigheaded, pompous, bloody git of a prefect that ever roamed amoung the living." Ginny winked here.

Fred and George, the troublemakers came next. She warned that he should stay away from anything they offered him to eat or drink. Harry quirked an eyebrow and she told him exactly what happened to make Ron fear spiders so much (which she brought up when she saw his questioning eyebrow).

"Ron was sleeping, and when that boy sleeps, it's as if he's under a... drought of the living death...whatever that is. Charlie said that once, but I don't know what it is. We'll probably find out in potions, so that's good. But back to the story. He had this maroon teddy bear that he took everywhere. Now he hates that color.. I think this is why, but yeah. So Fred was a bit mad at him because Ron'd broken his toy broomstick. So since Ron was only about three then, he hadn't had enough time to gain a sixth sense of when a twin was trying to prank you. So he'd no idea that his lovely maroon teddy was about to become a hairy, teddy bear-sized spider. Ron was terrified of spiders ever since.. and I don't really blame him. But it was disgusting," She finished, laughing.

Ron was after Ginny, in numerical order. Ron was a ruthless Chudley Cannons fan... even though they haven't won in a really long time. Ron also was really tempermental... more so than anybody (bar herand her mother, mind) in the family.

"So Harry, tell me about yourself," Ginny urged when she'd finished about her family.

Harry had never needed to tell someone about himself, so he just told her about his life, like she had told him about hers. Well, he left out some parts, like the whole the-cupboard-under-the-stairs-is-where-I-sleep thing.

By the end of his story, Ginny's eyes were wide, and she looked... mad. Her fury was, obviously, aimed at the Dursleys, luckily for Harry.

"How dare they? Oooh, if I ever meet them, Harry, I swear they will pay!" Ginny said furiously, and Harry only had one thought, Ginny's really scary when she's mad!

XXXXxxXXXX

About halfway through the trainride, a girl with bushy brown hair opened their compartment door haugtily. If there's a way to open a door that way, then she did it.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Harry perked up. He was always happy at the prospect of meeting people that didn't know Dudley. Harry held out his hand, and decided mentally that if people had a problem with his being Harry Potter, then they can get over it or get lost. He mentally smirked. That was a good mantra.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley." Harry said, nodding to Ginny as he said her name. The girl shook his hand swiftly, and said less haugtily, "Hermione Granger." Ginny smiled slightly.

"Well Hermione, how about you, me, and Harry go and find Neville's toad, yeah? That way, not only have we made another friend, we also have diverted a potential crisis." Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Where haven't you looked, Hermione?" Harry said , opening the door to the compartment.

Hermione then showed them where she hadn't looked, and finding nothing, the trio doubled back around the train to see if they just missed the toad, but no luck. They did find Neville, though, who they'd lost track of during the search for 'Trevor', the toad's name. Neville was happy that he'd met two more friendly people, even if he hadn't found his toad.

Once they'd all settled down in Harry and Ginny's original compartment, Ginny and Neville caught Harry and Hermione up on the Wizarding World pretty thoroughly (well, as thoroughly as two eleven year olds can). After the food trolley came, another unexpected visit came.

"So it's true then. What they're all saying." A blonde boy said flatly as he walked, uninvited, into the compartment. Harry looked up, surprised. Three more people? At this rate, he'd be a celebrity! It seems that Ginny and Neville knew this boy, though.

"Hm, bleach blond hair, pointy nose, too-good-for-you attitude... you must be a Malfoy. Charmed. I'm a Weasley. Now that you know you don't want to be here with rubbish," Ginny almost spat out 'rubbish', "then you can leave. All right? Good, glad you understand." With that, Ginny shoved 'Malfoy' out of the carriage and into the corridor, ignoring his protests at being thrown down on top of two really big kids. They almost reminded him of Dudley...

Ginny closed the door in front of their faces and turned to Hermione, Neville, and Harry with an expression that one would use when they're trying tos ay without words, "we'll talk about this later... and I mean later!" They decided, wordlessly, that they wouldn't mention it around anybody else... After all, Ginny having a sharp tongue can't be a good thing forever.

XXXXxxXXXX

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Hearing a familiar voice, Harry and company quickly headed towards the half giant. It had started to rain lightly. The four friends slipped into a boat and eventually, they got their first glimsp of Hogwarts.

XXXXxxXXXX

A/N - Tell me what you think! Sorry if it seems rather rushed at the end... but I was getting pretty hot and it was uncomfortable (the sweaty kind, lol). So... review?

Love...

Hazel


End file.
